Lions
"And lions are fierce. It's kinda common knowledge, really.” –Ono L'ions' are animals that appear in Legends of the Lion Guard. They live in the Pride Lands, the Outlands, and the Tree of Life. Appearance Physically, lions are a tawny golden color, and are the only cats whose sexes can be told apart at a distance. Males bear thick, shaggy manes of either blond, black, red, or brown, while lionesses are barren around the neck. Both sexes have a tail tuft, always black in color, though cubs are born without this tuft. Lion eyes are most commonly amber, but brown-eyed, green-eyed, and blue-eyed lions have been observed. A male lion is roughly twice the weight of a female, being around 420 pounds, while lionesses only weigh about 290. The age of a lion can be told by examining how dark its nose is. Information While males can hunt, Lionesses are the main source of the pride's prey. While lacking the magnificent mane of the lion or their heavy muscles, they make up for it with speed and the ability to run longer without being overheated. A lioness can run about 40 miles per hour and their cooperative nature, highly unusual among the cat family, allows them to take down large game such as buffalo or wildebeest. When lionesses come into heat, the male lion will indiscriminately mate with all of them to increase the chance of spreading his genes via offspring. Cubs may be born to different mothers and share a father if only one male is present. Cubs born in the same litter may also have different fathers, especially if the pride that they and their mother are a part of is dominated by more than one male. Even if the litter consists of only two cubs, there is still a chance that they may only be half-siblings, whether their mother mated with a rogue male in addition to the pride male or if the pride consists of two males and the mother mated with both of them. History Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles The lions Kion, Kiara, Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Kovu, and Nguruma all appear throughout the series In Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. Notable Lions Simba's Pride * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Vitani * Shabaha * Kasi * Imara * Tazama * Sarabi * Sarafina * Hasani * Mheetu * Naanda * Dwala * Diku * Nguruma. * Kora * Clea * Kenai * Kia * Bemba * Na'Zyia * Nita * Marigold * Belee * Denahi * Shauri * Amira * Kata * Maya * Dara Outsiders * Zira * Nuka Lions of the Past * Askari * Mufasa * Scar * Mohatu * Hadiya * Sãhasí * Ãnanda * Mhina's Ancestor Night Pride * Rani * Nirmala * Baliyo * Surak * Jivin * Maya * Janna * Titilayo * Aminia * Danyal Others * Chumvi * Kula * Malka * Kopa * Tiifu * Zuri * Tama * Tanglemane * Jahuni * Medova Gallery Simba’s Pride Simba-img.png|Simba Nalapic-0.png|Nala Kiara-Adult.png|Kiara Young-Adult Kovu.png|Kovu Vitani TLG.png|Vitani Shabaha.png|Shabaha Kasi-0.png|Kasi Imara-img.png|Imara Tazama.png|Tazama Sarabi smiles.png|Sarabi Blueraysarafina.png|Sarafina Naanda.png|Naanda Dwala.png|Dwala Diku.png|Diku Older Nguruma.jpg|Nguruma Kora-pic.jpg|Kora Clea.png|Clea Older Kenai.png|Kenai Teenager Kia.png|Kia Bemba.png|Bemba Teenage Nita.png|Nita Older Marigold.png|Marigold Older Belee.png|Belee Older Denahi.png|Denahi Maya-pic.jpg|Maya Kata.jpg|Kata Atka.jpg|Atka Merah.png|Merah Teenager Na'Zyia.png|Na'Zyia Kabili.png|Kabili Malkia.png|Malkia Dara.png|Dara Hasani.png|Hasani Outsiders ZiraLionGuard-pic.jpg|Zira Nuka-pic.png|Nuka Lions of the Past TLG-Askari.png|Askari Mufasa Infobox.png|Mufasa VolcanoScar.png|Scar Mohatu.png|Mohatu Sâhasí.png|Sâhasí Ãnanda.png|Ãnanda Night Pride Rani.png|Rani Nirmala-img.png|Nirmala Baliyo-pic.png|Baliyo Surak-img.png|Surak Janna.png|Janna Aminia.png|Aminia Others Kopa.png|Kopa Malka.png|Malka Teenage Chumvi.png|Chumvi Kula.png|Kula Adult Tiifu.png|Tiifu Adult Zuri.png|Zuri Jahuni.png|Jahuni Medova.png|Medova Kariuki.png|Kariuki Koda-img.png|Koda Category:Animals Category:Pride Landers Category:Outlanders Category:Felines Category:Lions Category:Leopon Plains Residents Category:Tree of Life Residents